


Valentine's Day

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [41]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blushing, Declarations Of Love, Flowers, Kissing, Machines, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Mechanics, Romance, Tree Houses, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Four chapters on how the four couples in the manor celebrate this year's Valentine's Day.





	1. Bim and King

King paced nervously in his treehouse, mumbling his checklist fervently under his breath and alternating between wringing his cape in his hands and tearing at his hair. “Okay okay…candles check, food check, um uh uh uh –”

“King? You up there?”

King’s head bolted up and he stopped short, fists tightening briefly in his hair before they dropped and he bolted to the window. He immediately split into a wide grin when he spotted Bim at the base of the tree, in a new light pink suit with the same shade of glitter sparkling in his hair, holding something behind his back and smiling up at him with equal brightness. King ran a hand through his hair, mentally cursing when he finally realized he’d forgotten his crown somewhere. “Hey! Yeah, come on up!”

He ducked back inside, fidgeting and shifting in place with an _immense_ blend of anxiety and impatience. Just for something to focus on, he darted around the treehouse, adjusting decorations and nitpicking every detail. He didn’t even hear the trapdoor open, all he heard was Bim’s awed voice. “ _Whoa_.”

King spun around, smiling shyly, and watching as Bim scanned the treehouse. He had hung red, pink, and white streamers from the tree branches woven by the roof, little heart-shaped decorations hanging off of them. The cubbies that initially held dozens of tiny squirrel beds were now home to dozens of red candles instead, giving the treehouse a strange, ethereal glow, even in the broad daylight. And to top it all off, he (with a _lot_ of help from Wilford) had gotten a table up there, a red silken tablecloth draping over it with a vase holding several red and white roses in the middle, along with two plates of what looked like spaghetti carbonara.

King ducked his head as Bim’s gaze finally rested on him, blushing and unconsciously bringing his cape around to hide his face. “Do…d-do you like it?”

He didn’t notice Bim approaching until he was _right_ in front of him, chests nearly touching, and he let out a startled squeak. Bim curled a finger under his chin, tilting King’s face up to meet his own, a soft smile present. “I love it. It’s beautiful, King. You hopeless romantic.” King snorted, and Bim chuckled, kissing his nose, before his cheeks suddenly matched his suit and he cleared his throat, finally bringing his arm around from behind his back, trading places with his other in a slight bow and revealing a lovely bouquet of red and white carnations. He tilted his head, smiling. “For you.”

King’s mouth fell open, and he pushed up his glasses before taking the bouquet gingerly, gradually splitting into a broad grin. “Bim, they’re beautiful!” He pulled Bim into a sweet kiss, careful not to crush the flowers. When they broke apart, he hummed happily, closing his eyes and concentrating. Another vase suddenly appeared in his hand and he made a triumphant noise, placing the carnations inside and setting the vase down on the nightstand by the treehouse’s bed.

When he turned back around, Bim had straightened, giving him an odd look. “I didn’t know you could use your aura.”

King shrugged. “I’ve been around a long time, Bim. I’ve picked up a few tricks. Now I’m not nearly adept at it as Wilford or Dark or really _you_ are, but I can get by.”

Bim’s lips upturned in a surprised smile, and he closed the distance between them in a couple long strides, wrapping his arms around King and pinning him to his body, pressing their foreheads together. “You are just _full_ of surprises, aren’t you?” King gave him a cheeky grin, pecking his lips, and Bim laughed, dropping his head to rest just under King’s chin and tickling him with his hair, no doubt _covering_ him in pink glitter, before backing away, gesturing to the table. “Shall we?”

King gave a shy smile, draping his cape over the back of his chair. He glanced down at himself, still wearing his usual red t-shirt and jeans, and then back at Bim, in his gorgeous pink suit. He flushed. “I feel underdressed.”

Bim laughed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You look _adorable_ , King. Trust me.”

King smiled, and they took their seats and began to eat, exchanging flirtatious banter and just all around having a good time (at one point Bim had plucked a rose from the vase on the table, putting it between his teeth and waggling his eyebrows. King had snorted so hard pasta went up his nose). Hours later, as the day was coming to an end and the sun was beginning to set, casting the treehouse into shadow with a warm glow from the candles, saw King and Bim laying on the bed, on top of the covers and pressed together, eating ice cream and just basking in each other’s company.

King turned his head to look at Bim, a steady blush rising in his cheeks. He opened and closed his mouth, entire face and neck bright red. “I love you!” His eyes went wide, and he slapped both hands over his mouth, mortified by his own outburst.

Bim started so bad he nearly fell out of the bed, and King had to grab him and pull him back on. He set his bowl aside, and shifted to prop himself up on one forearm, staring at him with wide eyes and lips parted slightly, cheeks bright pink. King covered his whole face with his hands, rolling over on his stomach to press his face into the pillows. “I-I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean – well I did mean it but you don’t – I…”

He trailed off, physically shaking and desperately trying to hold back tears. He flinched when he felt a hand on his back, and then Bim’s warmth was pressing against his side, and he curled up further. “Hey, King…look at me, okay? Please?” King made a pathetic whimpering noise, but obligingly turned over, feeling oddly thankful when his glasses fogged up and he couldn’t see a _thing_. He let out a surprised yelp, however, when Bim pulled his glasses away, and _oh_ his face was _awfully_ close…

“There is nothing you have to apologize for, King,” Bim said, raising one hand to cup King’s cheek. “I…” He swallowed, eyes darting away briefly before going back to King’s face, giving a small, soft smile. “I love you, too. I’m…I’m glad I gave this a shot.” He pressed a kiss to King’s forehead, and then King pulled him into a real kiss, sighing happily as they wrapped their arms around each other. At some point, he’d rolled on top of Bim, and he broke the kiss in favor of burying his face in the crook of Bim’s neck. Bim presses another kiss to the side of his throat, mumbling words against his skin. “Happy Valentine’s Day, King.”

King sighed again, snuggling closer. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Bim.”


	2. Bing and Google

Google made his way toward Bing’s room, oddly nervous with a permanent, light blue blush dusting his cheeks. Usually, he completely ignored Valentine’s Day, choosing to just hide out in his office while the others got all that _stuff_ out of their system, but now he was with Bing and that… _complicated_ things. He was a powerful android, capable of crushing humanity and had all of human knowledge inside his skull, and he was absolutely fucking _clueless_ when it came to emotion, _especially_ his own.

He froze outside of Bing’s door, gears unconsciously locking up, and it took a deep breath and several minutes of calming himself down in order for him to relax enough to move. Raising a hand and hesitating for another solid minute, core whirring loudly in distress, he tapped on the door, adverting his gaze to the floor as it slid open. “Bing, I –”

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” He was tackled by a buzzing black and orange blur, forcing him to stumble back a few steps before he was able to wrap his arms around Bing, burying his face in his shoulder.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Bing.”

Bing pulled back, grinning and eyes glowing brightly, shades discarded. He bounced on the balls of his feet, pressing an excited kiss to Google’s lips, looping his arms around his neck and turning the older android’s entire face deep blue. He pulled back again, grabbing Google’s hands and leading him deeper into the room, laughing at his expression. “Come on! I have something for you!”

He tugged Google over to the bed, pushing lightly on his shoulders in order to get him to sit. Google obeyed wordlessly, effectively rendered mute as Bing spun around, turning toward his desk, the surface covered by a blanket. Google opened and closed his mouth, desperately trying to find his voice and still blushing furiously. “Bing –”

“Shhh! I’m on a role and I don’t want to lose my nerve!” Bing turned on his heel, facing him once more with both hands behind his back. He shifted his feet, suddenly shy and ducking his head, but Google could still see the orange glow of his own blush. “Okay, I’ve been working on this pretty much all week and I’m super proud of it and it was a _*****_ and a half to get right but you know what I’m just gonna shut up now _here!_ ”

He shoved his hands towards Google, completely turning his head away. Google gasped, gently taking the object in his own hands. It was a little animatronic bird, covered in small, synthetic blue feathers, but was otherwise completely featureless. It had no eyes that he could see, its beak was also covered in feathers, and it didn’t even appear to have feet. They only thing it _did_ have was wings, and its whole body was shaped rather oddly. It was then, as he took note of the strange, rounded shape, that Google realized it was a perfect 3D rendition of the Twitter logo, right down to the shade of blue. He glanced up at Bing, eyes wide, and he ran a finger down the bird’s back. Suddenly, it whirred to life at his touch, flapping its wings and making small chirping noise, tilting its head to look at him with such fluidity it looked _real_. He let out a breathless laugh, looking back up at Bing with a brilliant smile as the bird continued to chirrup and tweet in his hand. “Bing…this is _amazing_! How did you…?”

Bing shifted, picking at the hem of his shirt. “Um, a _lot_ of trial and error, honestly. I mean the _amount_ of _times_ the thing exploded…” Both of them laughed. “But uh, i-it can connect to wi-fi, and that’s how it gets its sounds, of course there’s a built-in filter so it _only_ plays bird noises, don’t want it accidentally playing porn or something.” Google snorted, and Bing grinned. “It’s got a blu-tooth, too, so it can play music and stuff, and it sticks to you using a fairly weak magnet, since it doesn’t have feet, and I’m rambling sorry.”

Google chuckled, standing in order to pull Bing into a sweet, slow kiss. “This is very thoughtful, Bing. It’s beautiful and I – _honestly_ – have no idea how you came up with this.” He looked back at the bird, still staring up at him curiously. “Can it fly?”

Bing scoffed. “’ _Can it fly_.’ Watch.” He winked, taking the bird from Google. He cupped it in both hands, shot Google a sly grin, then tossed it into the air. The Twitter bird immediately began flapping its wings, circling above their heads a few times and singing loudly before coming down to rest on Google’s shoulder, shifting close to his neck and giving a pleased chirrup.

Bing smiled, reaching over to pet its head. “I made one for all the other Googles, too, each in their respective colors of course. Gave them to them this morning. Because even though you’re the only one I’m actively seeing, I love all of you equally. Even if you’re all ***holes in your own special ways.”

Google rolled his eyes, wrapping one arm around Bing’s waist and pulling him forward, pinning him to his body. His other hand came up to cup his face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. “I love you too, Bing. So very much. I don’t quite understand it, and I doubt I ever will, no matter _how_ much that fact frustrates me. And, in the wake of _this_ –” He tilted his head toward the bird, smiling at its indignant chirp. “– I wish I had something to give you in return…”

Every single aspect of Bing’s body language softened, a small smile on his face and his eyes dimming in brightness but by no means in intensity. His own hand came up to mirror Google’s on his own cheek. “Google…just _being_ here is _plenty_. Trust me. A year ago…all I had was a vague fantasy of this. Of all of this, of you just _returning_ my feelings in general. For the past four months, believe me when I say I have been on cloud nine. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier. I love you, _so much_ , with everything I’ve got.”

At some point during his little speech, Bing had begun to cry, glowing orange tears trailing down his face. Google wiped them away with his thumb, and it was only when Bing repeated the action that he realized he was crying as well, glowing blue staining his cheeks. He drew in a quick, shuddering breath, and then he was crashing his lips against Bing’s, pulling him impossibly closer and trying to convey all the things he didn’t know how to say into one action.

When they eventually parted, Google didn’t even pull back, just immediately turned to bury his face in Bing’s shoulder. The tears had yet to stop. When Google spoke, his voice broke, and that only made him hold the other closer. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Bing. I…I apologize for not seeing it sooner.”

Bing gave a strained laugh. “Nothing to apologize for, Google. I’m just glad you did.”

The two didn’t move for a very, _very_ long time, content to remain in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PURE MECHANICAL BOIS! Also I'm like ridiculously proud of that bird. BUT MY ROBOBOIS ARE PURE AND I AM HAPPY GOOGLE FINALLY PULLED HIS HEAD OUT OF HIS ASS. I cried writing this chapter, just FYI.


	3. The Host and Dr. Iplier

The Host knocked on the door to Dr. Iplier’s office, smiling gently and twirling a white rose between his fingers. When the door opened, he was met with warm arms and a pair of lips on his own. Dr. Iplier looped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and when they did finally part he pressed their foreheads together, both panting. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Host.”

The Host just grinned, and Dr. Iplier led them inside. Once the door was shut, the Host presented Dr. Iplier the rose, expression softening. “The Host believes that a rose would be appropriate. For nostalgic purposes.”

Dr. Iplier snorted. “Bastard. How dare you show me up. I just got chocolates.” Still, he took the rose, marveling it briefly before threading it through the buttonhole on the Host’s lapel, and the Host immediately reached a hand up to finger the petals, just as he had done four years ago. Dr. Iplier sighed, one hand on the Host’s shoulder and the other resting on his chest, and the Host curled a finger under his chin, gently tilting his face up to meet his own. His other hand slid beneath the one on his chest, interlacing their fingers.

“Come. The Host has something to show Dr. Iplier.”

And then he pulled away, tugging Dr. Iplier along with him, much to his surprise. “Wh – Host! Where are we going?!”

“Dr. Iplier will see.”

They wove their way through the manor, the Host pretty much stringing Dr. Iplier along behind him with a firm grip on his hand. He shot his doctor a smug, knowing smirk over his shoulder before leading him down the basement stairs, slowly his pace only marginally. He paused just before he opened the door, spinning around to face the other and taking his other hand, too. “Before they enter, the Host requests that Dr. Iplier close his eyes.”

Dr. Iplier paled. “What, why?! No offence, but you’re blind and the library is a _maze_. Forgive my apprehensiveness.”

The Host laughed, holding their hands up to his chest. “The Host promises that Dr. Iplier will be in no safer hands than the Host’s.” For emphasis, he pressed a kiss to the back of one of Dr. Iplier’s hands.

Dr. Iplier drew a deep breath, then closed his eyes. “Alright, but if I end up crashing into a bookshelf I will never trust you again.”

The Host laughed again. “Deal.” He pushed open the library door, the loud creaking echoing around them, and he began to walk backwards, narrating fluidly and far too rapidly for Dr. Iplier to pick up on anything, and leading him deeper into the library. Their footsteps were loud on the stone floor, the Host’s unintelligible voice even louder, and for once the library was…warm. It was nice.

Finally, they reached the edge of the circular clearing in the middle, where the shelves spiraled out from. The Host dropped his hands, but didn’t stop touching Dr. Iplier; he slid around him, trailing his hands up his arms before coming into position behind him, slipping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Dr. Iplier can open his eyes now.”

He knew the exact moment Dr. Iplier obeyed, because he gasped, both hands flying up to cover his mouth. “ _Oh my God!_ ” He spun in the Host’s grasp, the blind ego himself sporting a wide, shit-eating grin. “How did you… _when_ did you…”

The Host just chuckled, and his Sight flashed just in time to catch the grin spreading across Dr. Iplier’s face as he surveyed what he’d done. In place of where his desk usually stood was a stone fire pit, lit and crackling and obviously the source of the sudden warmth that filled the library. Surrounding it were several plush beanbag chairs, and a short distance away from the centerpiece was a table filled with various chocolates and candies and other foods, all, of course, Dr. Iplier’s favorites.

Dr. Iplier let out an awed, disbelieving huff of air as he continued to stare with wide eyes. “Man, you _really_ had to show me up, didn’t you?”

The Host snorted, dropping his forehead to Dr. Iplier’s shoulder briefly before backing away, hand once more coming up to finger the rose. He collapsed into one of the beanbag chairs with a sigh, the warmth of the fire washing over him in a welcome wave, and seconds later Dr. Iplier was joining him, folding and snuggling himself comfortably to the Host’s side with his head resting on his chest. The Host wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him as close as possible. He mumbled a few words under his breath, and then suddenly he was holding a mug of steaming coffee in his other hand, passing it to Dr. Iplier. Dr. Iplier gasped, eagerly taking it in both hands and groaning into the mug as he brought it up to his lips. “You are a _Godsend_. You are the greatest person in the universe. You are my favorite and I love you.”

The Host laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of Dr. Iplier’s head as his doctor snuggled down further, shifting closer and basking in the warmth of the fire. “The Host agrees. And he loves Dr. Iplier too.” He moved to press another kiss to his forehead, but then Dr. Iplier’s hand was shooting out, fisting in his shirt collar and dragging him down into a proper kiss. The Host made a muffled noise of surprise, face immediately lighting up in a deep blush, and when Dr. Iplier finally let him go it was with a _very_ smug grin as he ducked down for another sip of his coffee.

Dr. Iplier chuckled to himself when he glanced back up and saw the Host’s face – lips parted slightly, face entirely red, and rendered completely mute. “That never gets old. Mm, can you magic some of that chocolate over? I’m pretty comfortable where I am.”

The Host swallowed, trying to find his voice, and did as asked. Dr. Iplier scooted up in order to press a kiss to his cheek before placing a hand on his opposite cheek and pushing his face to meet his own, claiming his lips in a sweet kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day. I love you, and this…this is more than I ever imagined. Thank you.”

The Host smiled shyly, blush refusing to go away. “The Host loves Dr. Iplier, too. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Dr. Iplier burrowed against his side with a sigh, mug still between both hands, and the two were content to sit there in only each other’s company, letting the fire warm them from the outside and their love from the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Host such an ungodly amount and he is such a hopeless romantic (hey yo go read 'Blind Love' if you haven't already for the significance of the rose, the story's about how he and Dr. Iplier got together).


	4. Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache

Dark and Wil were dancing in Dark’s room, soft music playing over the old record player. Dark dipped him, and Wil, cheeky as ever, pressed a kiss to his lips and turning Dark’s cheeks a dark grey before he was lifted upright. As the song slowed down and ended, they found themselves pressed close together, Dark’s hands on Wil’s hips and Wil’s on his shoulders, and then he was leaning forward to claim a sweet kiss of his own.

They broke apart, and Dark hummed with a soft smile, gazing with pure adoration at his sweetheart. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Wil. I love you.”

Wil tapped his nose, eyes twinkling. “I love you more. And happy Valentine’s Day to you, too.”

Dark hummed again, drawing away to poke at the fireplace, and Wil trailed after him. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted him standing behind him, shifting his feet and fiddling with his bowtie. “…Wil? Are you alright?”

Wil immediately flushed, ducking his head. “I…wanted to talk to you.” His hands dropped, pressed firmly to his sides, and he turned his head away, blush darkening. “We…we’ve been together for a _long_ time…fifty-six years…and, well, times have changed, viewpoints have changed, and I was wondering…”

He trailed off, bowing his head in a way so the pink floof of his hair covered his face. Dark’s brow furrowed in concern and curiosity; Wil was rarely so flustered. He gently took Wil’s hands – which had curled into fists at his sides – into his own. “Wil, whatever it is, just say it. No matter what it is, I will still love you and will never judge you. You know that.”

Wil swallowed, finally meeting Dark’s eyes. He squeezed his hands briefly, drawing a deep breath. “Would you…ever consider marriage?”

Dark’s form split completely in surprise, eyes shooting wide and taking a step back, dropping his hands. “ _What?!_ ”

Wil’s blush deepened, beginning to creep down his neck and wringing his hands. “I-I-I was just thinking, we can now! People are _much_ more accepting now than they were in the ‘60s when we met. I’ve actually been thinking about it for a while but I didn’t know if – well, do you – I mean –”

Dark let out a breathy laugh, images refusing to go away and flickering slightly. Inside his head, he was _freaking the fuck out_ , both souls having gone completely still but by no means quiet. He took the step back towards Wil, hoping the way his legs shook wasn’t obvious. “Is this a proposal, Wil?”

In response, Wil dropped to one knee.

Dark’s jaw dropped, face immediately darkening to near black. Wil dug around in one pocket, still rambling nervously. “I was thinking of asking if you would ever want to get tied down to someone like me and then I was wondering what if we went to get engagement rings together if you said yes but then I just thought ‘ _you know what fuck it_ ’ and so –” He finally pulled a little black box out of his pocket. He drew a shuddering breath, opening it slowly and revealing the ring – it was simple, both the band and the diamond black with a line of small, white diamonds intertwining with the band. “Dark. Will you marry me?”

Dark didn’t even realize he was crying until a tear hit the back of his hand when he brought it up to cover his mouth. He nodded enthusiastically, throat suddenly dry and his voice cracked, coming out in a harsh whisper. “Yes yes _yes_ , of course I will!” Wil split in a wide grin, standing up, and Dark didn’t even give him a chance to place the ring on his finger before he was crashing their lips together in a watery kiss, tears still pouring down his face and wrapping his arms tightly around the other, shaking and sobbing into the kiss. They broke apart, and Dark brought his left hand around – keeping his right firmly wrapped around Wil’s waist – and Wil slipped the ring on his finger, both of them grinning madly. Dark promptly pulled him into another emotional kiss, ringed hand cupping his cheek and Wil kissing back with equal enthusiasm.

By the time they broke apart again, they were both crying, Dark still shaking and relying on each other for support. Dark stared at the ring, laughing and smiling with pure joy. “It’s beautiful. Thank you, I love you, I love you _so much_ , I –” He couldn’t even finish his sentence, a sob getting caught in his throat, and instead he dropped his forehead to Wil’s shoulder, pulling him close in tight hug.

Wil gripped him back even tighter. “I love you, too, I’m just – I’m so happy you said yes!”

Dark snorted. “What, you honestly believed that after fifty-six years you’d scare me off with one question?”

Wil laughed. “Well, when you put it like that…” Dark felt him cock his head to the side. “Your copies haven’t gone away.”

Dark pulled back, turning around and smiling softly at the sight. They still looked like him, rooted to the spot but the blue image had ducked his head, one hand covering his mouth as he cried, his smile still peeking around his hand, and the red image was grinning openly, tears trailing down their own cheeks. Dark pressed a kiss to Wil’s cheek, humming against his skin. “I’m just happy, Wil.” He lifted his hand again, staring at the ring with his head resting on Wil’s shoulder.

Wil took his hand, running a finger over the ring. “We should tell the others.”

Dark grinned. “Tomorrow.” Suddenly he was lifting Wil bridal-style in his arms, depositing him unceremoniously on the bed before crawling on top of him, pinning him beneath his own body. He smirked, elbows resting on either side of Wil’s head with his own head propped up by his fists. “For now, we celebrate.”

Wil’s expression shifted from surprised to sly with the accompanying grin. He flipped them over, peppering kisses to whatever was available of Dark’s throat, mumbling words against his skin. “Whatever you want. My beautiful, perfect fiancé. I love you.”

Dark had begun shaking again, maintaining an iron grip on Wil’s biceps just below his shoulders as _his fiancé_ _he will never get over that_ showered him with affection. “I love you, too. So much more than you know.”

Wil found a particularly sensitive spot, making Dark tense, and the two lost themselves in each other for the rest of the night, the glow of their engagement carrying them away on a cloud of elation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Your eyes do not deceive you! Dark and Wil will be getting married Friday, June 21st, also known as the Summer Solstice! Here's a link to what Dark's ring looks like: https://cdn.cliqueinc.com/cache/posts/264025/black-engagement-rings-264025-1532648901294-product.700x0c.jpg  
> I sobbed writing this. Like full-on bawled my eyes out. They deserve ALL THE LOVE THEY CAN GET!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope you have a happy Valentine's Day with whoever your loved one(s) may be! And if you're forever alone (like me), then I hope you enjoyed living vicariously through the egos!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't understand why I love this ship so much, but goddamn I would die for it. Bim needs a pure soul like King to balance him out. And King needs an outgoing, flamboyant fuckwad like Bim to help him open up.


End file.
